


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [15]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Bottom Sungjong, Dom Hoya, Dom Sunggyu, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Hojong-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Sungjong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hoya, Top Sunggyu, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong, Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Smut Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751170





	Untitled

**4:18 PM**

"Have you thought of someone you want to do it with yet?"

Sungjong shrugged as Howon put his arm around the younger boy's shoulder."I don't know."He admitted."Do you have anyone that comes to mind?"Howon looked to the side for a moments and then looked back at Sungjong and shrugged."Not really."He said."Nobody that comes to mind straight away anyway."


End file.
